


One Star

by Kirlena



Series: 12 days of wincestmas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Time Travel, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlena/pseuds/Kirlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day of wincestmas! </p><p>It starts with a star in the past and ends up with the same star and milion kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draquete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/gifts).



> First day of wincestmas (: Hope you like it even a little bit

“Sam!” screamed young boy around five with dark blond hair and eyes green like a forest in summer “Lift me up! I want put star on top!”. He was sitting near big, Christmas tree and box full of colorful baubles.

Man with long, dark hair and tall like the tallest tree in the shop stood up and smiled “Which one, Dean?” he asked, in one hand holding a big, shiny golden star and in second one smaller, silver one with golden edges.

“Golden!” Dean answered and run to Sam, taking it from his hand.

Man left silver star on the table and went after boy, who was already standing near tree again and smilling like thousand stars. Sam put his arms around Dean and lift him. Seconds later, Christmas tree was done, with big, shiny and golden star on top, blue, red, yellow and green baubles and colorful lights. Sam didn’t put Dean on the ground.

“Hey, Dean?” he asked few moments later.

“Hm?” young boy turned his head to him.

“Merry Christmas” he said, smiling and kissing the top of Dean’s head. Young boy smilled again and put hands around Sam’s neck and snuggled.  


 

When Sam opened bunker’s door, he was welcomed with lights and nice smell.

“Hey” said Dean, smilling “What took you so long?”

“Sorry. All shops where closed” Sam apologised, walking down the stairs with bag full of beer and two pies. He stopped, when he saw big Christmas tree in the middle of the room. He looked at his brother.

“Well, yeah. I thought ‘hey, why not? We aren’t hunting at that moment and it’s December’ So…” Dean was looking anywhere else but not at Sam.

“Dean?” older man finally looked at his brother. He was smilling “It’s amazing”.

“That’s not the end of suprises” he said suddenly, walking fast to big box and taking something from it. He turned around, holding something behind his back and walked to Sam “Close your eyes and give me one hand”.

When Sam did what was he asked for, Dean put on his palm a subject he was hiding. “Tell me what you think it is” he said quietly. There was moment of silence, where younger man was examining the object.

“A star” he said finally.

“Yes” Dean took star from Sam’s hand “You can open your eyes”.

When his brother opened them, his face was surprised. “How…?” Dean was holding same, golden and shiny star he helped his younger version put on the top of Christmas tree this evening, not even two hours ago.

“Funny thing. If you play with time travel, you remember things better” he answered “Do you want to put it?”. Quiet ‘Yes’ followed, as Sam walked to tree, with Dean by his side. Without saying words, Sam placed star on top of the tree. They were standing in the silence for a minute or two.

“It’s beautiful” Dean said finally, turning his head to Sam and smiling. His brother answered with taking Dean’s head into his hands and kissing him long and deep, to which Dean answered with his own kisses.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! ^^


End file.
